In my heart forever
by CrAzY TrAcY 82
Summary: Roxy is a huge Pearl Harbor fan, on the way to her crush's basketball game, she's in a accident, now she in the comma fighting for her life, and she is sent back to 1941 to try and save the gang. Friendships spark and memories are forever. i've rewritten
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone,**_

_**My name is Tracy, i've written a few other Pearl Harbour stories: There you'll be, Soar above the sky, and a few others, here is my lastest story, its actully already been put on FanFiction with the same name, but i've rewritten it. here is the first few chapters, we'll see how popular it is, but hope you like it and please remember to Read and review. **_

_**hope you njoy**_

_**lots of love**_

_**Tracy**_

_**FOREVER IN MY HEART**_

"Rox ... wake up its time for school" my mom shouted at me, I turned over and looked at the alarm, it read 08:00 am. I slowly got up and showered. After I finished getting ready for school, I ran downstairs. "bye mom ... bye dad" I said giving them a hug and kiss goodbye, "be back straight after schoo, we leaving for the memoral service at 3" my dad called from the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hands. "sure" I called back and then jogged off to meet my friends.

I got there about 5 minutes before them, "Hey girly" Tasha shouted hugging me, I smiled and hugged the rest of them, then the four of us headed off to school, "So Rox ..." Ash asked as we walked to school, "you going to the memorial service tonight?" she enquired, I nodded. "cool, me too ... mom and dad wanna go aswell" Misha replied with a grin, "its going to be so cool," I replied, as the four of us linked arms and skipped to school. "So, Are you going to Diana's party tomorrow night?" I asked my friends, "yeah I am" Misha replied, "I dunno if I can go, have to ask my dad" Ash answered, "Can we sleep over at your house?" Tasha asked me. "yeah, that would be cool, my parents wont mind" I answered as we made our way into the school yard.

Just as we got to school the bell rang, and we all headed to class, Tasha and Ash were in Mr. Scotts class while Misha and I were in Mrs. Davis's class. We walked into the noisy class and sat down at our regular desk, "He's sooo cute" Misha gushed pointing to Chad, Nick, Alex and Justin, 4 of the most popular guys in school, they were all in the Basketball team. "Hey ladies" Chad shouted across the class at us, I thought my heart would jump out my body. "Hey chad" i replied back nervously, he smiled at us and turned back to his friends, just then his ex-girlfriend, Tammy walked up to him. "Hey baby" she flirted, Chad just pushed past her and came to sit by me and Misha, "Hey Rox" he said as he sat on my desk, I grinned at him, "are you going to Diana's party party tomorrow night?" I asked looking up at Chad, he grinned at me, "yeah, of course ... you?" he enquired, "yeah, so we'll see you there?" I asked him and grinned at me, "you betcha" he replied, "EVERYONE GET TO YOUR SEATS AND TAKE OUT YOUR HOMEWORK" Mrs. Davis shouted, "Chad leave the girls alone," she warned then turned to write on the black board. Chad winked at me then went back to his desk.

"That class is so boring" Misha groaned as we walked out of the class and into the next one, "Where do we go now" I asked taking my timetable out of my pocket and reading it, "Roxy ... wait up" Chad shouted as he ran towards us, I stoped and turned to look at him, and the three of us walked to our next class, "omg ... Lee asked me to Diana's party" Tasha squealed as we passed them in the hall, "really," I asked her shocked "Thats soo cool" Misha replied hugging her best friend. "Come on Tash" Ashlee said dragging her friend away, "we're going to be late, see ya guys at lunch" Ash shouted running to class. We just laughed, "Well, ladies first" Chad answered moving aside to let me and Misha past.

That day went quickly and before we knew it we were at lunch. "So whats up with you and Mr Popularity" Tasha asked me with a grin, I smiled at her but said nothing, "I think you should ask him to be your date for the party tomorrow night" Ash answered with a mouth full of food, "are you mad? This is Chad ... football captain, the most popular guy in school Chad," I asked them shocked, "o come on" Misha replied rolling her eyes, "He's been following you around all day, I think thats a sign that he actually likes you" she answered with a grin, I looked at her and smiled, "Chad likes me? that sounds so cool" I giggled. Just as the bell rang we got up to go to our last few classes for the week, "Hey Rox, wait up" Chad shouted throwing the ball to T.J another basketball player at our school, "Hey," I replied smiling widly at him, "Whats up?" I asked shyly, "Well, I was hoping you could help me with Maths" he asked nervously, "uh yeah sure" i replied, "Great thanks, Rox, talk later" he replied then walked up to the his group, "So ... did you ask him?" Misha whispered to me "No" I asked back nervously, "I can't" i replied then picked up my bag and walked into the class.

I tried to concerntrate on my work, but i kept seeing Chad's gorgous face, "Miss Winters will you read the next paragraph please" I heard Miss Dayton ask, I looked around nervously not knowing where we were "we here" Misha whispered from behind me, as I quickly followed and read to the class. Class went quickly after that and when the bell rang, it was time for us to go home.

"Im back" i shouted to my parents as i entered the house at 2:30 pm that afternoon, I grabbed lunch and went up to get ready for the memorial service, "mom is it okay if the girls sleep over tomorrow night, its Diana's party remember" i asked walking into the lounge. " yeah, its no problem," my mom answered. "GRANDAD YOUR HERE" i shouted running up to him to give him a hug.

"hey Roxy, are you ready to go?" My dad asked walking in from work, "yeah, i just gotta grab my jacket" I replied running upstairs


	2. Chapter 2

_**here is Chap 2 njoy and please r&r**_

The sunshone over the memorial service, it was a hot day but no-one felt happy, it was always depressing to come to the serivice, it reminded us how lucky we were, there were so many names on the stone, most of which were fathers, sons, husbands and brothers and even sisters, wifes and mothers, and daughters, My great grandfather always told me about his best friend, who died in Pearl Harbour, it was in a way kinda like Danny and Rafe, they were best friends then when pearl harbour was attacked his best friend was trapped in the Arizona, but anyway, we were all standing there paying our respects to the brave people who were killed in Pearl Harbour, when I heard someone call my name,

"ROXY" I turned to look and see who it was and saw Chad smiling and waving, so I waved back. "Who's the boy?" my grandfather joked with a smile, I blushed and turned around, just then Misha ran up to me, "OMG do you see who's here?" she asked her eyes widining, "Chad" we both squealed as my parants and grandfather just laughed at us. "Hey Roxy and Misha" Chad greeted from behind my dad, "Hey Chad," Misha grinned "I gotta go, but you two should talk" she replied as she winked at me and left. "So how you?" i asked him nervously with my grandfather and parents standing there, "cool ... really cool" he answered me, "Wanna go for a walk?" he asked him. I told my parents and we left.

"Its so depressing" i replied sadly as we walked around and saw everyone catching up, for us it was a yearly memorial but for a lot of the older people it was a blessing, that they were still alive; 65 years later, it was a chance to meet up with all their old friends and brothers, they would tell stories of their childhood, it seemed to be just stories, but when you got to meet the people in all these horrible war stories, it became so realistic, so much more then just stories.

"yeah, i know' Chad answered looking at me with a really sad expression, then carried on "its hard to belive the stories my grandmother tell me of Pearl harbour are real, then i come here and it breaks my heart, to think most of these people lost thier family members, and best friends," the tone he used was so sad, "you know, my grandfather died in pearl harbour" Chad whispered, "And I often think of him, and what he went through before he died," He said, with his eyes glistening, "i'm so sorry" i replied hugging him, he gave me a small smile "thanks ... I uh never told anyone that before" he replied back, looking me in the eyes, "well, im glad i'm the first" i answered with a grin, we sat for hours talking, about everything, but mostly pearl Harbour, "Rox, we got a game after the memorial, I was wondering if you wanted to come watch us?" he asked with a grin, "Sure I'd love to" I told him, "and will you go with me to Diana's party tomorrow night" he asked me nervously. "yeah, I love that" i nearly shouted, then realized and calmed down a bit, he just started laughing at me, then got up and and helped me up. "Well we better get you back to your parents, then i gotta head out and get to the game," he told me with a grin,

I smiled at him and we walked back to my parents, I introduced him to them and he left, i told him i'd see him at the game, and gave him my number. The night calmned down as we headed home.

"So is Chad your new boyfriend?" My grandfather asked me. "no ... not yet" i replied with a grin, as we were climbing in to my dad's car, I just stared out the window, i could think of nothing but Chad,_ wow he asked me to the party _I thought to myself happiliy, I couldnt belive i was going to be Chad Wilsons date. "Put your seat belt on" my dad warned looking at me through his side mirror, but it was too late.

Tammy and Tim Winters were in the front seats of the car, they stoped at the red light, as it turned green Tim started to turn, but out of nowhere another car came swerving and went straight through the red robot, smashing right into Roxy's side of the ford, and everything went blank.

Someone call 911 a guy screamed running up to the two smashed cars, he first went to check on the BMW but saddly he could see the driver was dead, he couldnt' have been older then 25, his face smashed so bably that the guy was sure even this youngsters family wouldnt be able to reconginise him.

Then he ran to the other car, he saw two people in the front and two in the back, "Someone help me" he screamed trying to open the side door, with the help of 3 other gentleman, they were able to open up the front door, and saw it must have been a family, Tammy started to stir and they helped her out, she was complaining about her leg being sore and she couldnt breathe properly, they presumed she must have broken her leg and a few ribs, but the person they worried most about was the little girl sitting at the back that looked to be around 14 years old.

Once the ambluance arrived they called for more back-up, the parents and grandfather were okay, but Roxy wasnt doing to well, it was well over 3 hours by the time they put Roxy and her hysterical parents into the ambulance and got them to the hospital.

Thanks for reading my story hope you njoy it, and please leave reviews. if you a writer you know how important the review are. well here is the next chap

Tracy


End file.
